fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Roy
Roy (ロイ Roi), is the protagonist of Fire Emblem: Binding Blade and the son of Eliwood, the main character of Fire Emblem: Rekka no Ken. Roy's mother could be either Ninian, Lyndis, Fiora, or another unmentioned woman, depending on who Eliwood gained supports with in Rekka no Ken or if he had any supports at all. Roy is also given access to the Sword of Seals, one of the most powerful weapons in Binding Blade and perhaps the entire series. He is stated in the Hasha no Tsurugi manga to be 15 years old. He makes a brief cameo in the ending to Rekka no Ken. Profile Rekka no Ken At the end of Rekka no Ken, if playing Eliwood's route, Eliwood asks the Tactician he met during his story to name his first born child. That child, Roy, appears briefly at the end of Fire Emblem: Rekka no Ken in an epilogue that takes place fifteen years after the events of the game. During Eliwood's visit to Castle Ostia, Roy accompanies his father and meets Hector and his daughter Lilina for the first time. The two quickly run off to play as their father's discuss the unrest occurring in Bern by Zephiel. Binding Blade .]] Roy is only fifteen years old when the story of Binding Blade begins. Bern had recently conquered the neighboring nations of Sacae and Ilia, and had turned its sights to the Lycian League. Following the Lycian code, each province is obligated to send their armies into battle against those who would attack the nation-states; Roy is thus called home from his studies in Ostia to lead Pherae's armies in his ill father's stead. Along the way to Araphen (the Lycian realm closest to Bern), however, he meets the errant princess of Bern and sister of King Zephiel, Guinivere, who had escaped from her land in the hopes of negotiating a treaty with Lycian nobility. Roy quickly agrees to her proposal to search for a peaceful means to end Bern’s aggression, and it is this encounter (along with his tardy arrival at Araphen to a dying Lord Hector) that will eventually lead him on a journey across Elibe to save the continent from another war between dragons and humans. Roy is also under oath to the dead Lord Hector throughout the game after Chapter 3, in which he promises Hector that he will forever protect Hector's daughter, Lilina. His campaign will force him to put Lycia under Etrurian protection and leads him to find seven of the eight legendary weapons of Elibe (not including the Sword of Seals), deal with rebellion across the continent, recruit comrades, and draw the Sword of Seals. This happens after the other legendary weapons start glowing and pointing in the direction of the Shrine of Seals. Roy draws the sword, triggering his promotion. In the final four chapters, he duels and defeats the errant King Zephiel, who is wielding the Eckesachs, kills Jahn, and finally vanquishes the demon dragon Idenn. Depending on the various supports and actions taken throughout the game, several different endings can occur. All of them generally explain that Idenn's soul was recovered, Roy went back to Pherae and united the League to form the Kingdom of Lycia, and lived in peace. Personality Roy is an upstanding, thoughtful, and idealistic young man who repeatedly shows a desire to help and support others, shown in his interaction with Guinivere and his friend since youth, Lilina. While he would prefer to avoid blood-shed – a fact reflected in his interaction with Guinivere and his tactical efforts to conserve his soldiers – he maintains a strong resolve to see peace return to Elibe. Unlike most young protagonists, however, he is perceptive and cunning for his age – he tricks a traitorous Lycian vassal into exposing himself, deciphers that the bard Elphin is more than he seems (though he does not pursue the truth against Elphin's will), and often reacts calmly and tactically to disturbing news. He has red hair and blue eyes. Roy is also quite oblivious to the obvious feelings that some of the women in the army develop for him. Lilina in particular is quite smitten with him regardless of the player’s actions, but he never notices this. He can either marry her or several other women in the army, which consists of Sue, Lalum, Cecilia, Shanna, or Sophia. In Game Fire Emblem: Binding Blade Base Stats Promotion Gains Lvl 1 Master Lord *HP: +4 *Str: +2 *Skl: +3 *Spd: +2 *Def: +2 *Res: +5 *Con: +2 *Move: +1 * Sword Mastery Level +3 Growth Rates |80% |40% |50% |40% |60% |25% |30% |} Supports *Marcus *Allen *Lance *Wolt *Shanna *Sue *Lilina *Lalam *Cecilia *Sophia Overall Roy is the sole Lord character and protagonist of Binding Blade, the first Fire Emblem game to be released on the Game Boy Advance. In the typical tradition of Fire Emblem's Lords, he starts with somewhat shaky base stats, but can grow into a high-performance unit. His rapier can be of use early on against enemy Cavaliers and Knights, giving him an effective 15 might against them. Note that the rapier does not do bonus damage to Nomads and Troubadours. If you manage to get all Divine Weapons, he will be useful against the bosses for the final chapters. He reaches his secondary class very late in the game, at the start of chapter 22. Though he has good growths, his extremely late promotion limits his combat potential. It is possible to remedy this late promotion by having Roy take as much EXP as he can from enemies in chapters 22-24, though this can be time consuming and is generally inefficient. He has one of the best affinities, and an A support with Lilina is recommended, as it increases his critical to about 20%. ''Fire Emblem: Awakening Base Stats |-|SpotPass= '*'Enemy only, joins unequipped |-|DLC= Endings '''Normal' Roy - Young Lion (若き獅子 Wakaki shishi) *Roy returned home to rebuild the lands in Lycia that were trampled on during the war. Although both Etruria and Bern offered him high-ranking positions in their courts, he never accepted any of them. Still, people always seemed to like him, and he left behind many legends during the course of his life. With Shanna *Shanna gave up the path of the Pegasus Knight and went to Pherae with Roy, where they married. Rebuilding the battered land was a painful process, but her cheerful personality encouraged many people to rise up and help lead Lycia to prosperity again. With Sue *Sue accompanied Roy to Lycia, where she married him and became the mistress of Pherae. However, she never could cast away her love for nature, and her behavior sometimes troubled those around her, who were not familiar with Sacaean culture. With Lilina *After returning home, Lilina became the marquess of Ostia, and married Roy a short while later. Together, Roy and Lilina united the Lycia Alliance and created the Kingdom of Lycia, a peaceful nation blessed with prosperity and harmony. With Lalum *Lalum accompanied Roy to Pherae, where they married. Many voiced their discontent at bringing in a woman of unknown origins into the family, but Lalum's perseverance and unbending will earned her respect. She then proceeded to live happily with Roy. With Cecilia *Cecilia accompanied Roy to Pherae, where she helped rebuild the battered land. She eventually married Roy, continuing to offer him close support and aid as the duchess of Pherae. With Sophia *Sophia accompanied Roy to Pherae, where they married. Although she was never very talkative, her wise decisions played a major role in the reconstruction of Lycia. Quotes Death Quote If Lilina available If Guinivere available Defeat Quote from Tutorial Mode Super Smash Bros. series Roy's inclusion in Super Smash Bros. Melee marked his very first appearance in any game, even before the Fire Emblem game he starred in, Fire Emblem: Binding Blade. His inclusion in Smash also sparked interest in the Fire Emblem series in the West; it was in part because of his inclusion that Nintendo began releasing the games internationally beginning with the seventh title in the series. Nintendo of Japan had originally intended to make him playable only in the game's Japanese release, but when he garnered favorable attention during the game's North American localization, Nintendo of America decided to keep both him and fellow Fire Emblem protagonist Marth in the North American and European versions. Roy speaks Japanese in all of his appearances in Smash due the Fire Emblem games' exclusivity to Japan prior to Melee; Roy is voiced by Fukuyama Jun (福山 潤). ''Melee'' Roy is a clone of Marth, sharing a similar moveset focused around speed and mobility. However, there are some key differences such as the Sword of Seals having its sweet spot at the base of blade, dealing more damage if an attack connects there. Most of his moves are also slightly stronger and slower and have a fire effect attached. Roy is an unlockable character and he must be unlocked by completing 1P Classic Mode as Marth without using continues or alternatively by playing 900 VS. matches. ''Brawl'' In the next installment in the series, Super Smash Bros. Brawl, Roy may have been originally planned to be in the game, but was cut possibly due to time constraints, or other unknown reasons. A package of unfinished programing found within the code of the game labelled "ROY" has been found via hacking. He appears as a Sticker in Super Smash Bros. Brawl. ''For 3DS and Wii U An early leak on June 13th, 2015 revealed that Roy was set to return in Super Smash Bros. 4 and was officially announced and released on June 14th, 2015 as a DLC character. Roy's return was first hinted via datamining the 1.06 patch for the 3DS version which revealed a data file labeled '''ROY' was hidden in it. Like Marth, Roy continues to only speak in Japanese and Jun Fukuyama reprised his role as his voice, re-recording the original Roy audio. Roy, for the most part, remains largely the same as he was in Melee, having the same sweet spot at the center and hilt of his blade. He received numerous new standard attack moves and different properties to his specials, making him largely different from Marth compared to Lucina. Roy also received a redesign, based on his design as a Master Lord in Binding Blade. Some of his palette swap are references to other Elibe series characters including Marcus, Eliwood, Zephiel, and Cecilia. Marth also has a palette swap based on Roy's original Melee colors. ''Special Moveset'' *'Regular Special: Flare Blade': Roy's standard special move. Roy performs a vertical slash similar to his standard attack animation in his game. The move can be charged in place and will initiate once the player lets go of the B Buttons. If held for at least 5 seconds, Roy will automatically unleash the attack, creating a large explosion in front of him. A fully charged Flare Blade always deals 50% to any enemy that it hits and will result in a One-hit KO unless on a stage with an un-passable roof. It will also inflict 10% recoil on Roy even if he does not connect with anyone. It can also break shields at full charge. *'Side Special: Double-Edge Dance': Roy's side special move. Roy performs a series of different slashes depending on the button input by the player. After performing the standard Side Special input, the player can press B while pressing up, down, or forward, up to 4 attacks. With all the different move variations, Roy can perform 18 different versions of the Dancing Blade move. high variations are outlined with blue streaks, middle variations are outlined with red streaks, and low variations are outlined with green streaks. Roy's version is stronger than Marth's but slower, making it harder to hit an opponent with all hits of the special. *'Up Special: Blazer': Roy's stage recovery move. Roy performs a leaping ascending vertical slash that can hit up to 4 times due to the fire effect imbued in his blade. However it has little horizontal movement making it difficult to recover from off the offscreen. In Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and Wii U, Roy now executes the attacks with a reverse grip uppercut slash and has more horizontal range, similar to Marth and Lucina's Crescent Slash custom move variation, while retaining the multiple hits. *'Down Special: Counter': Roy's down special move. Roy takes a defenses stance and his body flashes for a few seconds. If any character attacks him with a non-projectile move up close, Roy will deal 1.35x the amount of damage that he would have received, slightly weaker than Marth's. If hit with a projectile, Roy will redirect the projectile upwards at a 30 degree trajectory behind him. However, if he tries to Counter an explosive projectile, it will detonate upon contact and deal damage to Roy. *'Final Smash: Critical Hit': Unlike Marth and Lucina's rushing version of the move, Roy's version is a close range stationary attack. Roy will first slowly swing his blade backwards. Any characters within two character lengths in front of him will receive up to 5% during the start up swing while characters behind him can receive up to 10% and be forced in front of Roy. Roy then slams his blade down, creating a large explosion, hitting any foe within two character lengths of Roy. This move has lower knockback compared to Marth and Lucina's version, requiring at least 50% on Bowser to KO him from the opposite side of Final Destination. If the move connects, Health bars similar to the style of Awakening appear and quickly deplete to zero. The animation for the move is his actual critical hit animation when he wields the Sword of Seals. Trophy Profile Melee Info 3DS Info Wii U Info Brawl Sticker Info Etymology The name "Roy" has been linked to both the Gaelic "ruadh" ("red", commonly used as a nickname for someone with red hair) and the Old French "roi" (meaning "king", which can also be written "roy" on the old French), both of which pertain to Roy in some way. Roy's name could come from an abbreviation of "Elroy" continuing the family prefix "El". Trivia *Roy is the only Fire Emblem character to be playable in Super Smash Bros. Melee before his game was released (by four months). He is also the only character in the Smash Brothers series who made his first debut in Smash Bros. instead of his own franchise. **Roy is also the only returning Fire Emblem representative to not appear in the Smash game succeeding the game he debuted in. **Roy was going to appear in Super Smash Bros. Brawl along with Mewtwo and Dr. Mario from Super Smash Bros. Melee, but they were removed, and he was possibly replaced by Ike from Path of Radiance and Radiant Dawn, but this was neither confirmed nor denied by official sources. **Roy speaks only Japanese in all appearances in the Smash Series, along with Marth. Roy is the only playable Fire Emblem character to appear in the Super Smash Bros. series who does not have any games involving him as the main protagonist localized in the west. *On the official Japanese website for Nintendo, Roy won 1st place on the character popularity poll for Fire Emblem: Binding Blade. The male-female vote ratio is 2:1. The voter comments seem to mainly focus on his heroic personality, being kind, strong, noble, and collected. *Roy has more potential wives than any other FE Lord, besides Seliph and Fates's Avatar. *Roy can be 1/4th Manakete if Ninian is his mother because she is half Ice Dragon. *Roy is the only primary protagonist in the entire series whose father is still alive at the end of his game (unless one counts Lucina, technically, though in her timeline her father does die and her status as a primary protagonist is debatable). *If you fight Roy as a SpotPass character for Binding Blade, the other units that join him represent some of his allies: **3 Paladins (Alen, Lance, and Marcus) **1 Sniper (Wolt) **1 General (Bors) **1 Hero (Dieck) **1 Falcon Knight (Shanna) **And 2 Warriors (Lot and Wade) Gallery Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem: Binding Blade characters Category:Fire Emblem: Awakening Characters Category:Bonus characters Category:Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Characters